This invention relates to remote searchlight control systems and more particularly to a remote searchlight control system which includes dual controls wherein one control is locked out upon actuation of the other control.
A number of situations exist where it is desirable to mount an adjustable flood lamp or spot lamp on a vehicle, such as a boat, automobile or the like, wherein the lamp may be remotely operated to permit sweeping the beam both horizontally and vertically and controlling the mode of operation of the lamp. A number of manual type adjustable lamps have been provided in the past which normally employ control handles and shafts, Boden wires and other cable type of connections.
The undesirability of connecting mechanical links between the control device and the searchlight become obvious when it is necessary to thread the mechanical connecting link through bulkheads, fired walls, and other similar types of barriers where sharp changes in direction may occur. Certain prior art systems have been developed to remotely control spotlights through the use of servo-mechanisms and reversible motors. However, these systems have been generally utilized in connection with a single remote control location. In certain applications, for example the boat application, where there is a main cabin control and a flybridge control, it has been found desirable to provide remote control of the searchlight from both locations. However, it is necessary to lock out one control when the other control is being actuated. Certain lock out mechanisms have been provided in the past. However, these lock out mechanisms normally require the use of a separate switch at each location to lock out the other location and normally the switch must be returned to the normal position to permit control from the other location during subsequent uses of the searchlight.
The system of the present invention is intended to alleviate the defects of the prior systems while maintaining simple reliable control of the searchlight from various remote locations. The system basically includes a double-pole, double-throw switch which is utilized to control the mode of operation of the searchlight, either in the spot or flood mode of operation, a joystick to control the altitude and azimuth of the searchlight through the use of altitude and azimuth reversible motors and a control circuit. A double-pole, double-throw switch and joystick control is provided at each location.
The control circuit includes a logic circuit for locking out one control location once the other control location has been actuated. The actuation is accomplished by moving the double-pole, double-throw switch to the desired mode of operation which, through the logic system, will provide electrical energy to the joystick control and also will remove electrical energy from the non-actuated joystick control. The system includes a pair of nand gates which are cross-coupled to disable one nand gate when the other nand gate has been energized. The system also includes a means for locking out the spot and flood control when one spot or flood control button has been actuated.